Paranormal Activity: The Torres Family
by OrangeFoxx
Summary: What you are about to read is real. These are eye-witness accounts of the 'Torres family' and what they encountered while living in their new home. Rated T for Violence and Mild Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**October 12, 2012 (10:25 PM)**_

_Reporter: I am standing infront of the Torres residence, where two bodies have been discovered inside. The bodies have been identified as, 38 year old 'Daniel Torres' and his daughter, 17 year old 'Livie Torres'. The third member of the family, 16 year old 'Ethan Torres' was not found inside the home. A frantic 911 call was placed by the Torres' neighbor, when she had recived a strange phone call from 'Ethan Torres' telling her to come to the home. When she arrived, the door was open. Upon entering the home, she described the scene as a burglary had taken place and once inside the living area, she encountered 'Daniel Torres' lifeless body. Upstairs on the second floor, 'Livie Torres' was found in her bed. Police are now investigating inside the home and have found no evidence of breaking-and-entering. Police are also scouting around the neighborhood and asking questions as to the where-abouts of 'Ethan Torres'. _

_**Day 1:**_

_**September 13, 2012 (2:15 PM)**_

As we pulled into the driveway, I was gazing up at the enormous house we were about to move into. It was white and had a very elegant wood-rimmed glass door. The grass in the front yard was somewhat over grown, but I knew my younger brother would take care of that once we settled in. I opened the passenger side door and rose out of the car.

"So... What do'ya think?" my dad asked, smiling.

"Isn't it kind of big for just the three of us?" my brother said, slamming the car door shut.

"It only has four rooms. One of them will be my office and an attic. You should be happy Ethan, you each get your own bathroom" my dad replies, pointing at us.

"Finally! Now I don't have to worry about her stuff being on my side of the counter!" He snarls, looking directly at me.

At our old home in Arizona, our rooms were connected to one large bathroom. He had the right sink and I had the left sink. I managed to put all my products and purfumes on my side. But, he always complained about something still being on his side. I was just as relieved as he was about having our own bathrooms. The reason we moved from Arizona to San Diego was because of the tragedy that occured in our old home. My mother had committed suicide in the bathroom. My brother and I don't really know much about what happened, since we were at school. All my dad told us was that she had a troubled past and he would tell us more when we got older. I miss her allot and I don't understand why she did it. She always seemed so happy and acted like there wasn't a care in the world. I guess she was just good a keeping secrets.

"Alright, lets start moving in these boxes" my father says, popping the trunk.

I look in the back and pick up the box that has my name written on the top, 'Livie'. My father goes to open the door and I follow behind him. He puts the key in the lock and turns it. When I walk in, I'm amazed at how high the ceiling is. There was a large chandelier hanging above the living room. Our furniture and appliances were already inside since the movers had put them in yesterday. While that was going on, my brother and I had to stay at the hotel, while my dad helped the movers put everything in quicker, so we could come see the finished product today.

"I'll take you up to your room Livie" my dad says, motioning me to follow him upstairs.

Once at the top, there was a long hallway with five doors. My room was the second door on the right. My new room was much bigger than my old one. My bed was set in the corner by the window and my bathroom was to the left. When you walk inside, there was a glass sliding door shower and another door that lead to a much bigger closet where my clothes and shoes were. I set the box on my bed and went to look around the rest of the house.

"So, where's your room dad?"

"My room is the first door on your left. Your brothers room is the second door on the left and my office is the first door on your right" he replies.

"What about this door?" I say, turning the knob and peeking inside the door between my brothers room and mine.

"That door just leads up to the attic" he says, before running back downstairs to retrieve more boxes.

I open the door wider and see a set of wooden stairs leading up to another door. There wasn't an attic in my old house, and I already had a bad feeling about this one. I shut the door and started towards the stairs. I haulted when I heard the sound of footsteps above me. I looked to the ceiling than to the attic door. I could hear the sound as if there were someone coming down the wooden steps from the attic. I walked back towards the door and the sound got louder and I got closer. I put my hand on the knob.

"What are you doing?" my brother says, from the other end of the hall carrying a box.

I jumped and spun around quickly. "Don't scare me like that!" I yell, as I feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Sorry..." he smirks. "Where's my room?"

I point to the left and he walks past me. I turn back to the attic door and put my ear against it. It was silent on the other side.

"Are you okay?" my brother asks, looking at me strangely from inside his room.

I take my ear off the door. "Yeah... Just thought I heard something..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 3:**_

_**September 15, 2012 (9:20 PM)**_

Starting at a new school always ends up terrible. Not to mention I came during the middle of my senior year. I came home this afternoon with packets of homework, so I could study and catch up to everyone else. Being the new kid, I sat by myself at lunch and made one new friend. Well, I guess were friends now since she started talking to me in Economics.

There was a knock on my door. I look up and my dad is smiling in the doorway. "So, how's everything?"

"Great-t-t-t!" I say sarcastically. "Just doing homework" I reply, pointing to the stack of packets.

"It's your first day and you're given all this?!" he says, walking over and flipping through the pages.

"I have to catch up on what's going on"

"Well, don't stay up too late" he say, laying the papers down and kissing me on the forehead, before leaving.

I sit up on my bed and sigh. Looking at all the paperwork, it seems like it keeps multiplying after I finish one set. I decide to just stop for the night before my brain explodes. I get up and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I open the fridge and pop open a Sprite. I take a long swig before closing the fridge door. I browse through the cabinets for anything to snack on. Ethan walks in as I give up looking and just grab an apple from the basket.

"What are you doing?" he asks, opening the fridge and pulling out a Coke.

I raise my apple to him, before taking a small bite. "If you're looking for food, there's none. Were going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow"

He sighs loudly and slams the fridge set. I was about to walk back up stairs when a cold gust of wind flows by, lifting my hair slighty. I turn to my brother quickly.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel wh..." he doesn't get to finsih his sentence before the lights start flickering.

"What's going on?" I ask, widening my eyes at him.

We both look at the light as it rapidly turns on and off. After a few second the light turns off completely. Ethan walks over to the light switch and starts flipping it up and down. A cold gust of wind flows by again and I turn around qickly.

"Did you feel that?!" I yell.

No reply from Ethan. All of the sudden the light brightens and the bulb explodes. I scream as shattered glass falls to the floor.

"What's wrong?!" my dad yells, racing down the stairs.

"Be careful!" I say, before he zooms in. "The light bulb exploded..."

My father looks to the light than to the floor at the broken pieces. "Must of been an electrical surge"

I look to my brother who's bleeding. "Ethan your arm is bleeding!"

He looks to his arm and noticed the gash dripping red. "Come on, go upstairs and clean that up while I pick up the glass" my dad says.

Ethan tip toes over the shards and we run upstairs.

* * *

_**(3:14 AM)**_

I wake up from a nightmare. My body drenched in sweat. I sit up in my bed and push the covers off. I sit there for a moment thinking back to the dream. I couldn't remember everything, just bits and pieces. I remember my mom laying in bed at our old house taking a nap. It's like I was there, but in spirit. I had a birds-eye view. As she was sleeping I noticed a dark mist. It started flowing slowly towards her. I cried out, but she couldn't hear me. I watched as the darkness enveloped her body. It started to rasie her from the bed. My mother suddenly woke up in mid-air, screaming. After that I don't remember anything.

I start to get up from the bed, when I hear the sound of footsteps above me. It was happening again. The loud thud of feet walking around. I stared up at the ceiling. My eyes darted around as I tried to pin-point the sound each time I heard it. I grabbed my phone off the end table and shined the light around the room. The footsteps stopped. It felt as if my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I wasn't hearing anything. I went to the bathroom and flipping the switch. Just as I was about to go in I heard a knock at my door. As I walked to the door the knocking got louder.

"I'm coming..." I say, as I turn the knob and open the door.

There was no one there. I peek out the doorway and look down the hallway. Both my dad and brother's doors were closed. It was silent. I shock it off and closed the door. As I walked back to the bathroom, the knocking sound commenced again. I was scared, I didn't want to open the door again. I slowly walked over to the door. Once I was in front of it the knocking halted. I stood there for a moment before calmly putting my ear to the door. I sat there... No sound was made. I lifted my ear from the door, when a loud bang sent me flying to the floor. I sprung up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. My heart was racing. I slid down the door in fear, hoping whatever was trying to get my attention would leave.

* * *

_**Day 4:**_

_**September 16, 2012 (7:00 AM)**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. My back still to the door. I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep in the bathroom. Then, I remembered why. I stood up and opened the door. I poked my head out, the room was empty and the door was still closed. I walked out and turned my alarm off. I stared at the door. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and wait for someone to open it. I had no intentions of opening it myself, but I knew I had to get ready for school, so I would eventually have to leave through it. I mustered up the courage and went for the door. My hand was trembling as I reached for the knob. Out of no where a loud knock rang through the door. I screamed in terror.

My dad walked in. "Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you, sweetie"

I looked to him as a sigh of relief came over me. "I-I-I'ts f-fine" I reply, knowing my words are studdering.

"I just came to wake you up, since you're usually up by now" he replies, flashing a slight smile at me.

I gather my composure and ask, "Hey, did you hear any noises last night?"

He gives me a confused look. "No, why do you ask?"

I start to wonder if what happened to me last night was a part of my imagination. "Ooh... No reason..." I murmur.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 6:**_

_**September 18, 2012 (6:40 PM)**_

Dad was working late tonight, so it was just me and Ethan in the house. Back in Arizona, my father worked as a General Contractor. When we decided to move to San Diego, he called all the Local Contractor's to see if there was any availability in the area close to our new home. Lucky for him, our next door neighbor knew an agency only twenty minutes away that was hiring. So, the day Ethan and I started back in school, was the day he started back as a Contractor. It was the first night both of us were home alone. After what happened in my room, I was scared to be by myself. I'm surprised I even got a wink of sleep the night before.

Ethan and I were in the living room. He was flipping through the channels, while I was still trying to catch up on all those packets. I still hadn't mentioned what happened to me. I wanted to tell my dad, but I knew he wouldn't believe me. I didn't think it would make a difference if I told Ethan. He would either laugh at me or think I was crazy. But... I atleast wanted to know if he had heard anything that night.

I lifted my gaze from the papers. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he replied, still staring at the TV.

"Did you hear any weird noises the other night?"

"No... Why? Did you?" he says.

I look down, twirling my pencil. "So... You didn't hear any footsteps... or loud knocking?"

He takes his eyes off the Tv and gives me a weird look. "No... Why are you asking me this?"

I toss my things to the side, crossing my legs, giving him a stern look. "Because... I did"

He smirks. "Yeah, right?!"

"Ethan, I'm serious! That night I woke up and I started hearing footsteps above my head. Than, I went to the bathroom and I heard someone knocking on my door. When I looked out, there was no one!"

"So, you think the house is haunted?" he replies, slightly chuckling.

"I don't know... I just can't explain what I heard"

He turns his attention to the TV. "Maybe you're just paranoid..."

I glare at him. "I'm not! It's the same noises I heard the day we moved in!"

"You mean when you were standing in the hallway looking like an idiot" he replies.

I was getting annoyed by his remarks. "I wasn't just standing there... I was listening through the attic door. That's were the noises were coming from"

"Well... Than lets go check it out" he says, springing off the couch.

"Wait... What?! No...!"

He starts walking up the stairs. "What's the big deal?"

I hop up from the couch and chase after him. I was nervous, but I wasn't going to show it. Standing in the hallway I could feel the butterflies fill my stomach. Ethan was already infront of the attic door. He looks back before turning the knob.

"Are you coming?!"

I hadn't noticed that I was still in the middle of the hallway. My legs felt numb, but I quickly scurried behind him. He turned the handle and the door creaked open.

He makes a questionable look when he peeks in. "Did you leave the door open?"

I stare at him, awkwardly. "What are you talking about...?"

He opens the door wider and my eyes drift to the top of the wooden stairs. The door leading to the attaic was wide open.

"That door was closed last time I looked"

Ethan begins walking up the wooden steps. I was hesitant to follow. Before I took the first step, I heard a crash in the living. I spun around quickly, leaving Ethan behind.

"Hey-y-y...!" he cries, rushing down the wooden steps after me.

I looked over the railing. My eyes fell upon a broken picture fame. I sped down the stairs, Ethan right behind me. I bent down and picked up the shattered frame. Collecting the pieces of broken glass and setting them on the end table. The picture inside was of our mother. It had been taken a few months prior to her death. I was about to hand the photo to Ethan when the picture on the TV turned to static. The loud buzzing echoed through the room. Covering our ears, Ethan ran around the couch, scooping up the remote and shutting off the TV.

"That was weird..." I say, staring down at the photo in my hand.

Turning my attention to Ethan, I noticed he was walking back up the stairs.

"Now what are you doing?!"

"We still haven't checked out the attic" he replies.

I roll my eyes. "Don't you think all this is alittle strange?!" I yell, trudging after him once again.

"No..." he says, spinning around to face me as I reach the final step.

"Fine! Lets look in the attic then...!"

I push past him, shoving the picture of mom into his chest. I get to the open door and look up, my eyes widen. I turn around, shooting a look at my brother.

"Well... What do you think of that?!" I say, pointing.

Ethan walks up, looking to the top of the steps where the door to the attic is now closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 7:**_

_**September 19, 2012 (8:00 PM)**_

Ethan never gave me a valid reason as to why the door had suddenly opened and closed. He blamed it on the wind. When my dad got home that night, he was pretty upset about the broke picture frame. He told us to stop being so careless. I had never seen him so angry before. My father was never the type to sweat the short stuff, but he seemed like a different person once he walked through the door. Allot of strange, unexplainable things are starting to happen. If anything, I may have to finally tell my dad whats been going on. Better late, than never!

"Ethan, we have to tell dad!" I yell, closing his room door shut behind me. My father was once again stuck at the office late, while we were home waiting for the unexpected.

"What is there to tell..?!" he cries back, glaring.

"About the attic door and the noises..."

"I haven't even heard anything!" he says.

I start to pace back and forth infront of his bed. "Well I have, and I'm not just going to wait until something else happens!"

"Livie, you're going crazy! This is all in your head!" he replies, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"I'm not crazy! How do you explain the picture falling over and the TV turning to static?! How about the lightbulb exploding in the kitchen?!"

"Dad already said the lightbulb exploded because of a power surge..." he says, staring up at the ceiling.

"Than why did I feel something cold brush by twice before it happened?!

"I don't know... Maybe the window was open..." he replies, as I start to get more and more irritated every word he speaks.

"There's not a logical explanation for everything, Ethan! Why won't you believe me?!"

He get's up from his bed and places both hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, Livie... It's not that I don't believe you, it's just all too crazy!"

I toss his hands off my shoulder's and storm towards the door. "I don't care whether you believe me or not, but I'm still telling dad!"

I exited slamming the door. I could feel the warm tears filling my eyes. I knew crying wasn't going to solve anything, so I held back. I at least wanted my younger brother to be by my side when I told dad about everything. I was on my own. Ethan had no answers and chose to blame it on logic. I feel bad for saying this, but I want something to happen to Ethan so he can understand what I'm going through!

* * *

_**(2:31 AM)**_

I had fallen asleep waiting for my dad to return. I also had another horrible nightmare about my mother. This time she was awake, but was strapped down by her wrist's and ankle's. There were three hooded figures standing around her. They were speaking in a language I couldn't understand. I watched as my mother was flailing around trying to brake free from the restraints. I couldn't help her, I was there but not in a human form. Finally, the unknown language chanting had ceased and one of the hooded figure's turned in my direction. I was paralyzed with fear. I didn't know I could be seen now. The figure inched closer to me. My whole body began to tremble and I frantically turned away to run. I was too late, the figure hands were wrapped around my neck.

My eyes shot open as I realized two hands were gripped tightly around my throat. I eagerly tried to remove them as I gasped for air. My vision was starting to blur as I got one good look at what was grasping my neck. Ethan was hovered over me, squeezing with every bit of strength he had.

"E-e-e-t-h-a-n-n! I cried, inbetween short breathes.

His eyes were a dark shade of black. I had never seen him this way before, ever. I managed to gather whatever strength I had left and kicked him off. He fell to the ground, as I sprung up, coughing uncontrollably.

He grabbed his chest, looking around. He seemed like he didn't know where he was.

I tried to control my cough as I spoke. "W-w-why d-did you c-c-hoke me-e..." I asked, softly touching my neck with my fingertips.

He looked at me confused. "Why would I choke you?!" He looked to my neck and saw thick red imprints. His eyes widened as he looked down at his hands.

"Livie... That wasn't me..." he said, gazing up with scared eyes.

Both his eyes were now a light shade of brown. I believed him. I knew that the person who was choking me was not my younger brother.

* * *

_**Day 8:**_

_**September 20, 2012 (3:35 PM)**_

Coming home from school, Ethan didn't speak one word to me. I wore a scarf to hide the red bruised imprints, even though it was 90 degree's outside. My dad had questioned me in the morning about it and all I could think of was; 'scarfs are the new trend now'. I felt bad lying, but he believed me and sent me off. I knew now, Ethan finally believed me about there being something wrong with the house. When we walked through the door, I threw my bag on the couch. I took out my cellphone and dialed my father's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello..." he answered.

"H-hey dad..."

"Hey, Sweetie. You home from school?" he say.

"Y-yeah.. Ehh dad, are you going to be late tonight?"

"Possibly. Why do you ask?" he replies.

"Umm... I have to talk to you about something..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 9:**_

_**September 21, 2012 (4:00pm)**_

I wasn't able to speak with my dad last night. He didn't come home until two in the morning and I was pasted out by then. Nothing out of the ordinary happened as I slept. No nightmares, or hands around my neck... It was just peacefully slumber. But, when Ethan and I got home from school, dad was there, waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Hey you two, how was school?" he asked.

"Fine..." I reply, setting my things down on the counter and taking a seat on the empty bar stool.

"Sorry we couldn't talk last night, hunny. I had more paperwork than usual" he says, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms.

"It's alright... I'm guessing you came home early today so we could"

He nodded. Ethan was quiet. I'm sure he was still traumatized by the other night. But, I was glad he was beside me to defend what I was about to tell to our father.

"So, I'm all ears..." my dad says, looking at me.

"Well... There have been some strange things going on in the house lately..."

He tilts his head to the side. "Like what?"

I was very nervous to continue, but I knew there was no turning back now. "Umm... I've heard allot of noises at night... Like footsteps and banging..."

He was silent. His face looked like he was trying to process everything I had just said, but couldn't. "Are you sure..?"

"Yes... But, there's more..."

He leans up from the counter. "Go on..."

"The noises have been coming from the attic and when Ethan and I went to check it out, the door to the top of the stairs was open..."

"Did one of you leave it open?" he asks.

"Well, no... But, the thing is we heard something break down stairs in the living room before we got up to the attic and when we came back the door was shut..."

He was silent again. I knew he wasn't buying any of it. I looked over to Ethan. He had a worried look on his face as he sighed.

"Dad... I know this is hard to believe, but I'm telling the truth!" I say, looking down, twiddling my thumbs. "I've also been having weird dreams about mom..."

He looks at me with a shocked expression on his face. "What kind of dreams about your mother?!"

"Well...The most recent, was that she was surrounded by hooded figures and the other was where she was lifted from the bed by a dark mist, screaming"

My father shook his head. "I've been having the same dreams..."

"You have?" I say, looking at him and than to Ethan.

"Yes... But, I think it's time I finally tell you some things about your mother." he says. "Your mother had a demon following her..."

My stomach dropped. "What do you mean a... Demon..?"

"Your grandparents were in a Satanic Cult. When your mother was little, they used her as a vessel to entice the demon in their rituals. It became attached to her and your grandparents told her that when she got older and had children the demon would take her youngest child. Before your mother committed suicide she found out she was pregnant. She knew the activity would start up again, and she didn't want anything to happen to us, so she took her life." Tears started to form in my father eyes.

None of this seemed real. My mother had all this on her shoulders and she still managed to stay positive. I was upset that I never knew anything about this, until now, but deep down I was angry that she decide to kill herself and the baby. I was happy to know she was trying to protect us, but it seems like something is still here.

"So, what if the demon is in the house?" I ask.

"Than we need to get rid of it!" Ethan cries.

"It's not that simple.." My father says. "The demon is strong, and if it is in the house... It won't leave until it gets what it's here for..."

I was scared to admit it, but my father was right. If it's here for the youngest child... Than my brother's what it wants.

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter is short, BUT don't worry, it will get longer. I'm kind of running out of idea's for this story/: I don't know... Maybe next Chapter will spark something interesting! R&R***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 12:**_

_**September 24, 2012 (2:30 PM)**_

"How to get rid of a Demon?" I say, as I type the sentence into the google search bar.

I had asked my teacher if I could go to the library to research some information on a 'project' I was doing for another class. Of course, she had no problems with it, so she let me go. I wasn't really sure what to type in, so I just entered the first thing that came to mind. I had no idea what I was dealing with. I had just been told by my father that my mother had been terorrized by a demon for years and now the youngest child in my family will be taken by this entity. The whole story sounded crazy! But, it did explain why I was having nightmares about my mother and the strange things going on in my house.

I scrolled down the list of websites. I clicked on a few, but they really gave me little to no information on how to get rid of a demon. Most of them just explained what an 'evil presence' was or how to tell if you were possessed. I felt weird looking this up on the schools computer. I could have waited till I got home, but I was doing this for my brother. There had already been one incident of 'possession', so I needed to find out as much as I could, before something worse happens to him... or me!

* * *

_**(5:00 PM)**_

I flung the printed out sheets of paper that I got from the library onto Ethan's bed.

"What is this?" he says, picking them up, flipping through each page.

"Information on possession. Look, you need to tell dad about what happened."

His calm demeanor changed. "You tell him. You know more about what happened than I do..." He tossed the pages back onto the bed and got up, walking off.

"Wait!" I cry. "You have to tell him yourself! If 'that' happens anymore, it could be permanent!"

He spins around, a scared yet confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"It says an 'evil presence' can manifest itself inside a person. So, you have no control over your actions. It could stay inside you forever!"

He turns around and shoots off. "Ethan! Just listen to me..." I yell, running down the stairs. I turn him around by his shoulder to face me. "Eth..."

"Just stop, okay!" he growls. "I already feel bad enough for what I did to you, and now I have this 'thing' to worry about! You should be happy... It wants me! **NOT** you, **NOT **dad, **ME**!"

He sits down on the couch, shoving his face into his hands. I sit beside, I didn't know he was hurting this bad. "Ethan... I just want to help you..." I say, placing my hand on his arm.

He swats it away, immediately. "There's nothing you can do!" He says, looking to me with teary eyes. I had never seen my brother cry before, besides at our mother's funeral. I felt horrible that he was feeling this way. If I could I was trade places with him, in a heart beat!

"I'm sorry, I'm doing everything I can to figure out a way to get rid of 'it'." I reply. "I don't want anything to happen to you... I just think dad should know... He knows more about this, than I do."

"If he knows so much, than he would have gotten rid of this 'thing' a long time ago!" he retorts.

Ethan was a ball of mixed emotions. I couldn't help him. I knew nothing. All I was doing was working him up. If I was in his situation, I would probably act the same way. I was scared for him. I know I'm being persistant and annoying, but I'm not going to let him hold all this in and not tell dad.

"When dad gets home, I want you to tell him. I want you to tell him everything. I know you're upset and scared, but so am I. You're not alone, Ethan. I'll be right by your side when you tell him."

He was quiet. I didn't say another word. He conveyed a gesture. So, I just sat there beside him, holding his hand.

* * *

_**(10:15 PM)**_

I fluttered my eyes as I awoke. I looked over to see Ethan, still fast asleep. He had fallen asleep first, most likely because of his overwhelming emotions. I had done the same after a while of thinking and waiting for my father to walk through the door. The living room was dark. I got up to turn on a light. As I did, I could hear my cellphone ringing from my room. I galloped up the stairs, thinking the call would be from my father saying he was on his way. I picking up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Dad?" I say. The line was quiet. "Hello...?" Nothing but silence.

I hung up the phone and set it back down on my bed. It immediately rang again. "Hello...?" I could hear breathing. "Who is this..?!" The breathing got heavier. "Stop calling this number!"

I ended the call, but the phone rang again. "Hello..!" It was quiet, until a deep, husky voice came through. "You can't save him..." The line went dead. The harsh voice made me tremble. Before I could pull myself together, a piercing scream came from down stairs.

"Ethan?!" I yelled, racing down the stairs. "What's wrong?!"

He was wincing in pain. He could barely speak. "M-my-y b-back..." He forces out, trying to lift up his shirt.

I slowly lift up his shirt to reveal long scratches and words engraved on his back. I gasp in horror as the words read: "Hes mine"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is long enough. I felt that not many people were reading this story, and I considered deleting it. BUT... The stat's said otherwise. I will start writing more often on this story and hope to get many more idea's to keep you guys interested. R&R***


	7. Chapter 7

_**(1:38 AM)**_

Dad walked through the door. I jumped up from the couch. "Thank god, you're back!"

"What's wrong? What are you two still doing up?" he says, looking from Ethan, than back to me.

"Things are getting worse!" I cry.

He looked perplexed by my words. "What do you mean by 'worse'...?"

"Look at Ethan's back!"

He walked over to him. Ethan had stayed quiet the whole time. My dad turned him around and lifted up his shirt. His eyes widened is disbelief. "I can't believe this..." He uttered.

"What are we suppose to do?!" I yelp. "We have to stop this!" I was frantic. My father came to my side and sat me down on the couch beside Ethan.

"I know, I know... I'll have to contact Father Bailey tomorrow." He replies.

"Who's Father Bailey..?" Ethan mutters. Those were the first words he had spoken in hours.

"He's a priest. He knew your mother and knows of our situation." My dad says.

"Is he going to get rid of the demon?" I chime in.

"He has tried once before, but it was unsucessful. He's the only one we can turn to that will actually help us in some way." My dad looks to Ethan and notices a small tear running down his cheek.

"It's okay to be scared..." "I'm not scared!" Ethan yells, furiously wiping the tear.

"Then if you're not scared, tell him what else happened..!" Ethan glares at me. "Just do it!" I retort.

He looks down to the floor. "What aren't you tell me..." My dad says.

Ethan sighs. "A few nights ago, I woke up in Livie's room..." His eyes were still looking to the floor. "And... I wasn't myself..."

My dad looks to me. "Keep going Ethan..." I say.

"I couldn't control what was going on... That 'thing' got inside me and made me choke Livie." He finishes.

"Why didn't you two tell me this sooner..?" He says.

"I tried to tell him..!" I hissed.

"Is there anything else?" My dad asks, looking at Ethan. He shakes his head.

"I'll call Father Bailey tomorrow... We're going to beat this." He says, grasping Ethan's head in his hands, so he's forced to look at him.

Just as we were about to head up stairs, you could hear loud footsteps coming from the ceiling. We looked up. Some were faint and others were loud thumps. It sounded like there was more than once person walking around. The room started to get cold. Chill bumps formed on my arms. I was nervous, I knew something was about ot happen. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. It was silent.

"You two stay here..." My dad said, heading towards the stairs.

As he climbed up, I felt something beside me. "Dad!" I yelled. He froze. "There's something beside me..." I whimpered.

"Livie... Don't move..." He replies, slowing backing down the stairs. I was still. I could feel something breathing on my neck. It was so hard, that my hair blew to one side like it was the wind whipping through it. I started to panic. My chest felt tight. Out of no where, a loud growl echoed through my ear. "Help me..." I cried softly.

The cabinet's in the kitchen started banging. Plates and silverwear were tossed onto the floor. The lights were flickering rapidly. It seemed like a tornado was hitting our kitchen. I was still frozen in fear. This 'thing' was hovered around me, taunting me. I just wanted it to go away!

Than it was quiet again. I could no longer feel the entity or whatever it was beside me anymore. I ran to my father. I grabbed onto his shirt and started bawling. Ethan was paralyzed on the couch. I knew he had to be scared now.

The kitchen was a wreak. Everything was broken and food was everywhere. I didn't want to step foot into the kitchen, so we left it like it was and went upstairs. We all slept in my dads room that night. I never

knew something we couldn't see could cause so much damage and pain. This demon mean't business. It was strong and it showed us with all it's force. We had no chance against it. I was doubting this Priest could help us, since he already failed once.

* * *

**A/N: I'm running out of idea's for this story. If you have anything in mind, please let me know. I tried to make this Chapter as long as I could, but my mind kept going blank/: R&R***


End file.
